


Hold Me While You Wait

by HeartofGlassMindofStone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy the Heart Blake, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, the head and the heart, the heart and the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartofGlassMindofStone/pseuds/HeartofGlassMindofStone
Summary: Takes place as soon as 6x10 ends.He wiped away her tears with his thumb and just looked at her. “Clarke...” he finally said. “I...”She held his wrist and nodded, fresh tears falling. “I know, Bellamy. I know. It’s okay. You don’t have to say it.”His own tears still fell and he shook his head. “It’s not okay.”





	Hold Me While You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that we would ever be blessed with something as beautiful as the end of 6x10 was, but fuck, we actually were. This is my take on what I know won’t happen, but wish would happen in 6x11.
> 
> Title from Lewis Capaldi’s Hold Me While You Wait

When he finally got the strength to pull away from her, he only did so to place his hands on the sides of her face.

His heart was still beating erratically in his chest and he couldn’t yet get his breathing under control, but she was alive. And Josephine was gone- out of her head for good.

He wiped away her tears with his thumb and just looked at her. “Clarke...” he finally said. “I...”

She held his wrist and nodded, fresh tears falling. “I know, Bellamy. I know. It’s okay. You don’t have to say it.”

His own tears still fell and he shook his head. “It’s _not_ okay.” His voice was soft, but firm. “God, I-“ he cut off again and just looked at her.

He wanted so badly to just fucking tell her.

_I love you._

But he couldn’t. Not yet. It wasn’t fair to Echo and it wasn’t fair to Clarke.

He sniffed and leaned his forehead against hers.

“It’s not okay.” He whispered. “But I’m gonna make it okay.”

She pulled back slightly to his eyes, searching for any trace of uncertainty. He saw the uncertainty in hers, like she couldn’t believe him. She didn’t want to hold on to a false hope from a confession brought on by her death. She wanted it- she _needed it,_ to be real. 

“Clarke, I promise.” He said looking at her, trying to convey how sure he was of this. He loved her.

He didn’t want to fight it anymore. He didn’t want to make some excuse for the way he felt for her or _why_ he felt the way he did. He was in love with every part of her and he wanted to say it.

He didn’t want to hurt Echo, but staying with her when he felt this way about Clarke, it wasn’t right.

Losing her again had been too much. Every turn they made, death was lurking around the corner and he was scared that eventually he’d run out of chances. There could only be so many close calls.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, still willing his heart to slow down and his hands to stop shaking.

Clarke gripped onto him as tightly as she could, but she was weak. Her body hadn’t rested in days and her mind was fuzzy.

“What the hell was that?” Gabriel asked, so only Octavia could hear.

She smiled softly. “That was Bellamy and Clarke. And _that_ was a love confession.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed. “They’re not together?”

“Shh.” Octavia scolded him, then walked up to where they were. “Clarke?”

Clarke pulled back from Bellamy and looked at her.

“Octavia.” She smiled and Octavia moved in to wrap her arms around her.

“Thank you.” Clarke whispered.

Bellamy watched quietly, unsure how to feel, his mind still reeling from the nights events.

“She needs rest.” Gabriel said, stepping closer to them and looking to Clarke. “Your body has gone through too much. You can’t overwork it now or you’ll still be at risk for damage.”

“She won’t.” Bellamy confirmed.

“What about everyone else?” Clarke asked.

“They’re all in Sanctum.” Bellamy told her. “But we cant help them if you can’t even walk. So let’s rest tonight, okay?”

She wanted to argue, even opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off before she could.

“We sleep, princess.” He said. “Then we come up with a plan, and we get them out.”

The use of a nickname she hadn’t heard in years threw her off and she nodded to him. “Okay.”

Octavia was still smiling at them, but started to back up.

“We’re gonna go.” She said grabbing Gabriel. “We’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Wha-“ Gabriel started, but was cut off by Octavia’s sharp pull on his arm. “Make sure she drinks plenty of water!” He pointed at Bellamy before he disappeared through the tent flaps.

Bellamy smiled and shook his head, looking back to Clarke.

“I’m glad she’s okay.” Clarke smiled softly.

He nodded at her, his smile disappearing a bit.

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

“I’m...” he closed his eyes to think. What _was_ he?

“I’m tired of losing you, Clarke.” He finally said. “I don’t wanna lose you anymore.” His voice cracked and he shook his head.

“Hey,” she started softly. “I always come back.”

“You gave up.” He pressed out. “Josephine, she told me you gave up when I made a deal with Russell to save our people.”

Clarke opened her mouth to respond, but he stopped her.

“Clarke, I will _never_ give up on you. Do you hear me?”

Tears filled her eyes again and she nodded.

He kissed her head again and moved to get her water. Once she had drank it, she lied back, exhaustion starting to take its hold.

“I’m afraid to sleep.” She admitted, quietly.

He lied down next to her and pulled her body close to his. He felt a shiver run through her, but she scooted in close and he felt her body relax.

“She’s gone, Clarke. She can’t hurt you anymore.” He told her softly. 

“Will you stay here?” She whispered.

His only answer was to pull her closer and kiss her hair. “Sleep, princess. I’m right here.” He promised.

She closed her eyes and pushed into him even further, her body quickly giving in to sleep.

As tired as his own body was, his mind was in overdrive. Too much had happened. Too much still had to happen, and he didn’t want to take his eyes off of her.

He was terrified that her heart would stop beating again. He watched her chest rise and fall and his own heart eventually slowed down to a normal pace, as he matched his breaths with hers.

He must’ve fallen asleep at some point, because he opened his eyes, hearing a clunking noise. He uncurled his arm from around Clarke, and looked over his shoulder, squinting, to find Gabriel rummaging through a chest.

“Hey.” Bellamy called quietly.

Gabriel looked up quickly. “Hey. Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He stood up and walked over to them.

“Is she okay?” He asked.

Bellamy looked back to Clarke, who was still sleeping peacefully, then back to Gabriel. “I think so.”

He nodded. “Good... someone uh... is here.”

He furrowed his brow. “Who?” He asked, trying not to panic.

“She said her name was Echo.” Gabriel said. “I didn’t let her in here though. Octavia told me not to. She didn’t seem to be a fan. But I wanted to ask you first anyway. She’s outside.”

_Shit._ Bellamy thought.

He sighed and slowly slid away from Clarke. 

“Thanks.” He told Gabriel. “For everything.”

Gabriel nodded and gave him a small smile. “I can see you love her.”

Bellamy’s eyes shot to him in surprise. He shouldn’t be surprised really, after the way he acted last night. He guesses he just wasn’t used to people saying it so simply.

“Josephine and I...” Gabriel continued. “We had our time. Now you can have yours. Love her everyday and never let her forget that you do.”

Bellamy nodded at him. “I won’t.”

“Now you may wanna go deal with who’s outside.” Gabriel said. “I’ll watch and make sure she’s okay.” Referring to Clarke.

Bellamy really didn’t want to leave her after he’d told her he wouldn’t go anywhere, but he’d stayed the whole night and he’d rather deal with this before she woke up anyway.

He sighed once more and nodded at Gabriel, then headed outside.

He saw her sitting on a boulder, staring at the forest in front of her. Octavia was nowhere to be seen.

_Thank god._ He thought. He knew he needed to talk to her, but right now, he had to to talk to Echo.

He moved to sit next to her and she glanced his way before looking back to the forest.

“Is everyone okay?” He asked.

“For now.” She said. “But we need a plan to get them all out.”

“I have one.” Bellamy said. “I’ve got Josephine’s mind drive. If they want her back, they’ll make a deal.”

Echo nodded, still not looking at him. “So she’s back then?”

“Yeah. Yeah, she’s weak, so she’s resting. Her body took on a lot of trauma.”

She finally looked to him. He couldn’t read her face.

“What happened?” She asked.

Bellamy shook his head, thinking. “She um...” he sighed and cleared his throat. “Gabriel, he had to stop her heart to take out the mind drive. When he tried to restart it, it-“ he stopped to gather his emotions. It hurt to even think about again, everything still so fresh in his mind. “It didn’t start. She didn’t... I thought I lost her again.” He said honestly, looking at Echo.

Her expression was carefully blank. “But you didn’t.”

“No. I.... I was her heart.” He said, sounding as if he was talking to himself. “I beat it for her until she could fight for herself.”

Echo looked back to the forest. “It’s always been that way, I suppose.”

He blinked at that. She already knew. Of course she did. It seemed like everyone did.

“Echo... _I love her._ ” He whispered, like he was afraid of saying it out loud. Maybe he was. He’d never said it before, but even saying it to someone who wasn’t Clarke, made him feel lighter.

She just kept her gaze in front of her and nodded. “I know, Bellamy. I’ve always known.”

“I’m sorry.” He said carefully.

“Don’t apologize for your feelings, Bellamy.” Her voice wasn’t angry, just indifferent. “You got with me when you thought she was dead. You and I both know that wouldn’t have happened had you known she was alive.”

He didn’t even want to try to argue that. She was right. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know. We had the time we were supposed to have...” She looked back to him. “Now that time is over. We served the purpose we needed to for each other.”

This was going better than he’d imagined. “Do you hate me?” He asked.

“I’ve never hated you, Bellamy. We’re still family.” She told him.

He nodded and smiled at her. “Thank you, Echo.”

“We still have to save the rest of our family though. Is she okay to travel?”

He sighed. “She thought she was ready last night. Or at least she _wanted_ to be.”

“She is strong.” Echo said, sounding admiring. “You found Octavia, I see.”

“Yeah, she and Gabriel found Clarke.”

She looked at him questioningly.

“Long story.” He said.

“Bellamy!” Gabriel called. “She’s awake.”

Bellamy looked to Echo once more.

“Go, Bellamy. She needs you.” Echo said gently.

He nodded and stood up, heading towards the tent.

He walked in and Octavia was helping Clarke sit up.

He rushed to her side, holding her arm to steady her. “Don’t go too fast.” He warned softly.

He put his hand on her cheek. “Do you feel okay?”

She nodded and looked to his eyes, smiling. “I’m a lot better now that there’s only one person inside my head.”

He laughed at that.

God, he felt a thousand times lighter. It made Octavia smile too. It felt like he hadn’t seen her smile in forever. Looking at both of them made his heart swell. Yes, they still had to save their people, but they could do it. They always did.

“ _Clarke_...” He said, bringing her against his body. He wasn’t scared of this anymore. “I love you.”

The smile that lit up her face made all the shit they’d been through worth it. He loved her more than he could even explain.

“I love you _so much,_ Bellamy.”

Tears filled her eyes and he leaned down to kiss her. To _finally_ kiss her. He wound his hands in her hair, careful not to bother the stitches from the mind drive removal, and kissed her deep. 

She wrapped her shaking hands around his neck and pulled herself as close as she could to him.

Octavia and Gabriel both stood back smiling at them.

When he pulled back, he rested his head against hers, while they both caught their breath. He heard her laugh and it made him smile again.

He kissed the top of her head, looked to Octavia then back to Clarke. “Let’s go get our people.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it’s too cheesy. They just make me so happy.


End file.
